Bakura's First Day of School
by YuYaFan
Summary: its bakuras first day of school. but he doesnt want to go. see how ryou will convince him to.
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi everyone! Welcome to my third fic.

Bakura: this isn't going to be from one of your weird fantasies is it?

Ryou: Bakura! Be nice. She worked really hard on this.

Me: No it's not a fantasy. It's a story.

Bakura: smart aleck.

Me: anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but if I did there would be hugging scenes!

Bakura: shes really into that hugging crap.

Me: yes! Because there were a lot of times in the show where someone looked like they needed a hug…Bakura…

Bakura: hey!

Ryou: *smiles and giggles*

Me: on with the fic!

[my comments] {characters thoughts} ((mindlink))

Bakura's First Day of School

Chapter One

(Bakura pov) 10:30 pm

My name is _

Bakura, the incredibly hot and awesome thief king.

No. Okay, how about,

Bakura, the stealer of rare items and souls.

Nope…oh, oh! How about,

Bakura, the guy who's going to send you to the f***ing shadow realm for even making me do this assignment in the first place.

Yes!

You're probably wondering what the hell it is that I'm trying to do here and to be honest (which I am believe it or not) I don't know either.

When I first got my body back I was excited because I get to be with my Ryou! That's right MY Ryou so keep your hands off you bloody boyfriend stealers! [run fangirls, run]

Anyway, when we first got back to Domino I was looking forward to spending time with my Ryou. [we get it Bakura, he's yours] [Bakura: sod off! I can say it as many times as I want to, he's mine!] [sorry for the interruption, on with the fic] But that joy was soon eliminated as I was told that I would have to attend this 'school' place during the day. I didn't know a lot about this 'school' because I was busy doing other things [I can only imagine] while Ryou attended it. All I do know is that there are teachers and they tell you things then give you craploads of homework due the next day {or so as I was told.} But to put this lightly, I refused to go, there was no way in hell I was going but that didn't stop Ryou or his stupid friends from dragging me there.

*Flashback* (3rd person pov)

beep…beep…beep…beep…bee *smash!*

[was the animated hammer really necessary?] [Bakura: yes it was. It wouldn't stop beeping at me!] [Ryou: that's because Bakura's to incompetent to push the stupid snooze button. *Sighs*]

Bakura grumbled and snuggled tighter into the blankets as the sun's morning rays began to shine through the window his bedroom and because there were no curtains, the light immediately fell upon the now, once again, sleeping form of the former thief king.

Bakura tried to turn away from the bright light now visible through the blankets to try and get more sleep but it didn't last long…

((Bakura!)) sang a voice through the mindlink.

Startled, Bakura flung the blankets upward, but because he was snuggled into them ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor belowl.

((Bakura?)) the voice questioned.

((…))

Ryou who had been downstairs cooking breakfast for Bakura, set down the plates and went upstairs to find his unanswering yami.

Upon arriving at Bakura's bedroom door [yes they have separate rooms. Sorry no lemons.] Ryou knocked and called for his yami. Not hearing anything he knocked again finally getting an answer, though it sounded muffled so he decided to see what Bakura was doing and opened the door. As he looked around, his eyes finally landed on Bakura and Ryou tried greatly to stifle the laugh trying to escape his lips as he stared at Bakura's glaring form.

Bakura was sprawled out on the floor, his legs and part of the blanket wrapped up on the bed. His arms were flailing, tugging at the blankets trying to escape the cotton cocoon but he only managed to get himself more stuck. But when he heard Ryou enter he froze, but when he heard Ryou trying but failing to not laugh at his predicament he turned and glared at him. Though that glare soon turned into a pleading look telling Ryou that, as much as he hated it, he needed help.

Ryou, taking pity on him carefully unwound his yami from the cocoon and helped him up.

"There, all better?" Ryou asked mockingly. Bakura just glared.

"Well anyway, come on Bakura I just finished making breakfast and you need to get ready for school."

Bakura stood there for a moment confused. "School?" he asked.

"Yes, you know, the place where all teenagers have to go during the day. We've been talking about this for a month now. Remember?"

It took a few seconds before the light bulb or candle [Egyptian theme] went off in his head. Though his expression didn't change.

Ryou, believing that Bakura wasn't getting the hint, closed his eyes and admitted a slow sigh preparing to explain school to Bakura again for the 10th time since they had returned. But when he opened his eyes Bakura wasn't in front of him. Instead he had somehow, in that short of time, gathered the twisted up blanket and had flung himself back onto the bed with the blanket once again covering him completely, feigning sleep.

"I am not going" came a muffled reply from under the blanket.

"Sorry Bakura but you have to" Ryou said " you said you wanted to live in this time period well, school is a required law, so come on we need to get ready."

There was no reply.

"Bakura."

"…"

"Bakura."

"…"

"Hey Bakura."

"…"

Ryou walked up to the bed and pulled away the covers and seeing that while he was talking, Bakura decided to go back to sleep.

"BAKURAA!"

The yami didn't stir.

"Bakura! Get up!"

"…"

"Bakura!"

"…"

"Tombrobber!"

"…"

"Pshycotic shadow weilder!"

"…"

"Demented kitty!" [running out of names]

"…"

"Bakura, come on!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh Ryou stomped out of the room, a devious plan working out in his head, oh yes Bakura was going to school one way or another. Ryou let out a silent laugh and went downstairs, picking up his cellphone and pressing the familiar numbers to the two people he knew would help him out.

Bakura slept on, oblivious to what was about to happen.

Me: the end. Of the first chapter! Wow, ryou sounds devilish right now…I like it! That's right, Ryou isn't always sweet and kind and Bakura is about to find that out real soon.

Bakura: 0_o

Me: umm, whats up with Bakura?

Ryou: hes probably surprised about…

Bakura: what the HELL is THAT?

Me: what?

Bakura: that! *points to story* why does my hikari sound evil?

Me: I wouldn't say evil id say more mischevious. *Ryou nods head in agreement*

Bakura: what are you guys up to?

Me and Ryou: no comment.

Bakura: guys…

Me and Ryou: R&R please! Ahhhhh! *runs away with Bakura at our heels*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: chapter two is now up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh.

Bakura's First Day of School

Chapter 2

Ryou picked up the phone to his ear waiting for someone to pick up on the other lines [yes, Ryou has three way calling] until two cheerful, or at least tried, voices answered,

"Hello, Game Shop…"

"Hello, Ishtar Museum of Ancient History…"

[guess who]

"Hi Yugi, hi Malik" Ryou replied.

"Hey Ryou! What's up?" Yugi's voice came back over the phone.

"Yeah, hey how's it going?" Malik voice came next.

"Nothing much, just trying to get Bakura out of bed."

"Let me guess, he doesn't want to go to school." Yugi said. [haha Yugi's pshycic]

"Yep, and he's being real stubborn about it but I have a plan." Ryou stated.

"How can we help?" Both answered instantly.

"Conference Yami and Marik on, the'll be in this too."

It took a few seconds and a little bit of yelling on Malik's part but soon two more voices joined the conference.

"Sup" came Marik's voice.

"Hey Ryou" Yami said.

"Hey guys, I know it's early but I have something I need all of your help with."

"Sure"

"Kay"

And with that, plan 'Get Bakura Out of Bed and to School' was in session.

[oh, cliffhanger, well I guess we should go on.] [Ryou: this is getting exciting.] [Bakura: no it's not! Who knows what they're planning right now. *grabs millennium ring*] [oh no you don't *takes millennium ring*] [Bakura: hey!] [you are not leaving, besides it's only going to get better. Wait till you see their plan, then you can head for the hills. *grins evilly*] [Ryou: yes Bakura, wait and see *also grins*] [Bakura: 0_o] [I think we've scared him, so review!] [Ryou: yes review!] [Bakura: *sighs relieved*] [Me and Ryou: just kidding!] [Bakura: 0_o] [on with the fic!]

[I wanted to stop the fic here but then I realized that it would be too short so I added onto this chapter. So read on!]

An hour went by…

Bakura who had been feigning sleep, cracked open his eyes and found that Ryou wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He got up and tiptoed towards the door and out into the hall. When he couldn't see or hear anything he quietly went downstairs only to find Ryou sitting on the couch, taling on the phone. A worried look spread on his face.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked.

Ryou jumped slightly and looked up. Seeing Bakura, he immediately shut his phone, tossing it under a throw pillow.

"H…hi Bakura" Ryou said in a tried cheerful voice. Ignoring his stutter, Bakura spoke again.

" What are you doing?" Bakura questioned.

"Nothing" Ryou quickly answered.

"Riiight, okay Ryou I'm sure you weren't doing anything…" Bakura had moved to the couch standing in front of Ryou. "Unless you were…hiding something from me!" Bakura leapt at the pillow grabbing the phone before Ryou could move. Flipping it oen he browsed through the contacts list until he found what he was looking for.

"Why were you talking to Yugi and Malik?" he questioned, looking at Ryou.

"Well…" Ryou hesitated, hoping to look a little worried. "we may have a little problem."

The look Bakura gave him told Ryou to continue.

"You see, Yugi and Malik had called wondering if you were coming to school with us and I said no" Ryou shot Bakura a slight glare "and Yugi told me that Yami an dMarik refused to go as well, so they were wondering if they could drop those two off here with you" he closed his eyes " seeing as though those two just love to be around you" he smiled at Bakura's expression.

Bakura just stood there, his mind deep in thought.

{No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! there is no way that I am going to spend a whole day with those two while Ryou is at school. The pharaoh I cant stand, the stuck up snob, but Marik is just plain pshycho! It's like signing my death certificate, again! Come on Bakura, think…[haha! Bakura: shut up.] how to stop this from happening…Ah ha!

[you all know that Bakura is just as pshychotic right?]

Just before Bakura could respond, the door bell rang.

[Dun, dun, dun, duuuunnn!]

Me: end of second chapter!

Ryou: it's getting even better.

Bakura: *hiding*

Me: oh well, R&R please! Tell me what you think. I'll post the third chapter real soon.

Me and Ryou: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: new chapter ready and up! Enjoy!

Bakura's First Day of School

Chapter 3

They both turned to the door.

"Hmm… that must be them" Ryou calmly got up from the couch and walked to the door.

As Ryou reached for the handle Bakura quietly raced up the stairs but not to quietly that Ryou didn't hear him.

((Bakura…)) Ryou mentally warned.

((But Ryou))

((No))

((Come on))

((No.))

((But…))

((NO!))

((Fine))

Bakura "hmfd" then walked back down but still stood by the stairs for a quick escape.

Ryou, making sure Bakura was there, opened the door revealing Yugi and Malik but to Bakura's surprise, no yamis behind them.

"Hey Ryou!" both hikaris greeted.

"Hi guys" Ryou greeted.

While the hikaris stood at the front door greeting each other Bakura was in deep thought.

{All right, what's going on, Ryou said that Yami and Marik were coming over. So…where are they?}

As if to answer his question, Marik and Yami appeared behind Bakura unnoticed. Leaning in real close, both yamis let out a quiet "boo" into both of Bakura's ears.

Bakura yelped and quickly spun around only to glare at the now laughing yamis.

Ryou, Malik and Yugi who had heard the yelp, turned to see a very angry Bakura glaring at Yami and Marik. A hand was placed over his chest as if to calm down his heavy breathing.

Yami and Marik stopped laughing and looked at their friend.

"Awww did we scare the big bad tombrobber?" Marik mocked.

"Scare Bakura? How? He must be losing his touch." Yami snickered.

Bakura was still glaring but had made his way up to both yamis now showing a smirk.

"Do you think I was scared of you sneaking upon me or me having to look you in the faces?"

[ouch]

Marik leaned towards Yami but didn't keep his voice low.

"Poor sap hasn't looked in a mirror lately has he?"

"Maybe he did but his reflection must have ran away before he could really look." Yami replied.

Both started to laugh again and the hikaris couldn't help but giggle at the statement.

Bakura was angry, he turned and walked up the stairs slamming his door shut.

Ryou walked up to Yami and Marik. "Nice work, but for this to be a success, he has to really be willing to come."

"Don't worry, give us about 15 minutes and well have him running to that school in no time" Marik smirked evilly coming up with many ideas, one including a rope, a jug of gasoline and matches.

As if reading Marik's thoughts, Yami turned to Ryou.

"I'll make sure Marik doesn't go overboard."

Ryou gave a thankful smile and turned towards the stairs.

"Bakura! We're leaving for school, have fun!" Ryou silently giggled truning to the others he and the hikaris grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Ryou gave Yami and Marik a quick nod in the direction of the bedroom giving them the signal to go ahead with the plan and joined the others outside.

Yami and Marik watched as the door clicked closed then looked at each other. This was going to be fun.

[what are Yami and Marik going to do? I'm not telling, just keep reading!]

The house was quiet, too quiet.

Bakura was still up in his room listening for any sounds of movement. When he didn't hear any he walked towards the bed hesitating before getting in. Snuggling into the pillow, Bakura closed his eyes an almost drifted off until…

"BAKURA!" a loud shout came with added weight to the end of the bed.

Yami and Marik had snuck into the room and seeing Bakura in bed, they decided to "wake him up". Both yamis stood at the end of the bed, and when they both silently counted to three, they pounced.

Bakura, being on the other side was flung suddenly upward, hitting his head on the nearest object, the headboard.

Opening his eyes, Bakura glared at the others, holding the back of his head. If there was even the slightest bump, Bakura vowed he would kill them.

Coming out of his current thought, Bakura noticed that no one else was in the room. Uh-oh…

*CRASH!*

Thunk, thunk, thunk…

"what the hell?" Bakura exclaimed.

Thunk, *laugh*, thunk, *laugh*…

Bakura raced out of bed listening for the direction of the house in which the noise was coming from.

Another thunk was heard but this time followed by a crash and Bakura was able to pinpoint the direction of the noise.

"Oh crap…my knife collection!"

Bakura raced down the hall to the door at the end yanking it open and quickly regretting it as a huge knife came soaring at his head and hitting the wall just behind him.

Keeping his mind off the knife, Bakura looked around the room almost dying of shock. All of his knife collection cases were smashed in, and strewn across the floor. Even the doll case, which held the souls of those he captured [watch season 0] was broken too.

Bakrua was angry to say the least. He thought of many ways in which to kill Yami and Marik if he could even find them. And it didn't take long to answer just where the other yamis were.

"Oh Bakuraaaaaaa" a voice behind him sang.

Bakura turned around to see a giggling Yami standing in the doorway.

He giggled again.

"What do you want? And what did you do in here, do you not know that you're not supposed to destroy other peoples stuff?" Bakura yelled. [like he's any better… Bakura: shut it!] Yami just kept staring at him, smiling.

"Aren't you going to answer my question? And what the hell are you smiling about?" Bakura was getting beyond upset until Yami held up an object for him to see.

"I didn't know you owned a Ryou plushie." Yami giggled. "especially one with an attachable Bakura plushie and kitten" [kawaii!] he was laughing now. "oh look, it even has its own catch phrase" he then squeezed the plushie.

"_I'm Bakura's cuddle buddy" _it said. Yami was rolling on the floor by now.

[sorry, I couldn't think of anything else for the plushie to say but its still cute! Bakura: hey that's private! Me: that's what makes it funny!]

Bakura was fuming. His face was red with anger. [or he was blushing, you decide that] Yami had stopped laughing for a moment and when Bakura started to lunge for him he quickly ran down the hall towards the staircase, Bakura hot on his trail.

"Pharoah! Give it back now!" Bakura yelled.

"No!" was the reply which made Bakura speed up in pace.

"Give it back!"

"No"

"Pharoah"

"No"

"Stupid baka get over here!"

"No"

"…please?" [it's the apocalypse, Bakura just said the "p" word]

"…"

"…"

"…No"

"rrrgghh!"

Bakura and Yami had been running around the living room, Bakura trying to catch Yami and take back his plushie. But Yami proved to be to fast until he was tripped by a metallic object laying on the ground. Bakura seeing the chance, grabbed the plushie and held it for dear life, checking for any rips or stains. When he looked up though, once again, Yami had disappeared to who knows where. [I do but I'm not telling ] Bakura decided to stay on the safe side and stay downstairs close to any exit. Which was much needed for what was going to happen next.

[Mwahahahahaha!] [*cough*]

Me: yay! Third chapter finally done. R&R please! Tell me what you think.

Ryou: you have a plushie of me?

Bakura: *blushes*

Me: *giggles* Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: chapter four finally here!

Ryou: enjoy!

Chapter 4

All was quiet, too quiet for Bakura's liking because with those two, anything could happen when least expected. Bakura was more on edge due to the fact that since being pounced on in bed he hadn't seen hide or hair of Marik which, if you know him, is never a good sign.

*clink* thump.

*clink* thump.

*clink* thump.

*clink* thump.

"What the…?"

Bakura listened as the sounds got louder until he realized that they were coming from upstairs.

Fearing what could possibly be up there, Bakura grabbed whatever was near him, which happened to be a lamp and headed slowly up the stairs.

Upon reaching the door the sounds were coming from he went to open it only to see the lock jiggle.

Pulling his hand back and stepping away he saw Yami open the door and shoot out as though running from a ghost but before running to the stairs he turned to Bakura.

"Bakura! Run! He's gone nuts! He's insane! Run for your life!" Yami yelled running downstairs and out the door.

Bakura stood there. What was wrong with Yami? What had the almighty pharaoh screaming and running away? Bakura had to see. [the phrase curiosity killed the cat would work nice here]

Reaching back towards the door he peeked in, only to be met by a solid object blocking his view.

Looking up he saw just what that object was…

Marik.

Bakura's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Standing still staring t eh other, he dropped the lamp completely.

Marik had somehow taken the knives from Bakura's collection and stuck them everywhere.

Long steel knives adorned his hair, [don't ask how, just go along with it] two huge blades sat on his shoulders, and smaller knives ran along his arms, legs and even fingers giving a claw-like look. [Freddy Crougar x 2] On his face was a mask with a bloody slash through the black eye sockets and in his hands was a large chainsaw. [where did he get that?]

Even with the mask on Bakura could tell he was smiling, smirking evilly as he let out a creepy laugh.

"Here Bakura…I have a surprise for you" Marik said, his laugh darkening while he revved the chainsaw to life.

"Bye, bye hehehehe" he maniacally cackled as he swung the chainsaw by Bakura's head.

Finally able to move Bakura raced away towards the stairs, hearing Marik's cackle once again.

"Come on Bakura…I just want to play" he revved the chainsaw once again. Bakura, freaked out of his wits, just kept on running as knives flew on every side of his body, hitting the walls near him. Letting out a yelp as one came just inches from his face, Bakura raced downstairs and out the door looking for anyway to get out of the situation when he spotted Ryou and the other hikaris just ahead he started towards them, not noticing Yami appear from behind the house and hi-fiving a laughing Marik at the front door.

Running to the group of slowly walking hikaris, Bakura panted as three seemingly surprised teens watched him try to catch his breath. When he found it he said only a few words that he never saw escaping his lips.

"Okay…okay…I'll go to school just don't leave me with that pshyco!" he pleaded. Ryou smiled at him hoping Bakura didn't see the laughter in his eyes. And with that the group headed off to school, Yami and Marik joined them a little later. Bakura keeping his distance from Marik.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Bakura had learned, by overhearing a conversation, the plan that had been set for him and as everyone else laughed he stormed to his room, grabbing the Ryou plushie and falling asleep.

*End Flashback*

(Bakura POV)

So now you know why I'm stuck here doing this homework at 11:30 at night, but I did learn two things about this experience.

1) Never let your hikari wake you up almost four hours before you have to get ready for school.

2) Ryou is so going to get it tonight *evil grin* oh yes.

[and he calls Marik psychotic?]

The End

Me: sorry, no ideas for Bakura's revenge. You guys decide what happens. R&R! But no flames please. All flames will be given to Bakura to burn the city!

Bakura: all right! Bring it on people. Flame her, come on! Bring on the flames!

Me: 0_o okay…maybe not.

Ryou: phew ^_^;


End file.
